By The Lakeside
by Leisey
Summary: "It was not his destiny to die here, and all of Albion would be lost if he did." When Merlin is injured on a hunt, Arthur follows his advice and takes him to the Lake of Avalon to be healed by Freya. Secrets and prophecies are revealed, Merlin is angsty, Arthur is less oblivious and lovers are reunited. Merlin/Freya, Arthur/Gwen.
1. Part One

Hi everyone! So this is my first attempt at a Merlin fanfic, though I'm pretty sure I've read nearly every complete Merlin fanfic there is on this site. (I might be slightly obsessed). I intended it to be a three-shot, but it just kind of expanded into this. So please leave a review and tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, the show wouldn't have ended.

* * *

**By The Lakeside**

**Part One**

* * *

"It's okay, Merlin. Stay with me."

Arthur kept up the encouraging and desperate babble as he raced through the woods, a bleeding and weakening Merlin in his arms.

"Arthur…" The servant – his _friend_ – tried to speak.

"No, Merlin! You're not dying on me. I'm not losing you too." Arthur had lost many of those who were close to him throughout his life. His father, Morgana, Agravaine, even Guinevere, for a while. He'd be damned if he was going to lose Merlin too.

They'd been ambushed by bandits whilst out on a hunt and while trying to protect his king, Merlin had received a grievous sword wound in his stomach.

In his rush to get Merlin to safety and back to Camelot – to Gaius and treatment – he had separated from the knights and was now running through the forest, desperation and adrenaline the only thing keeping him going. He had no idea where the horses were, but he really wished he had one.

"Freya," Merlin rasped out and Arthur glanced down at him in confusion. Who was Freya? "You must take me to Freya."

"It's alright," Arthur soothed, "I'm taking you to Gaius."

"No! Arthur … Freya, please. The lake … we must go to the lake."

"Merlin, shut up."

"Arthur, I'm dying." Those words pulled Arthur up short and he stopped running, but he was breathing hard. "I'm dying and Camelot is too far away to get to in time. Freya can help. Please … we are close."

Arthur glanced at his friend. Merlin was losing a lot of blood and was getting worse. He made a split second decision. "Which way?"

Merlin lifted a shaking hand and pointed to their left. Arthur set off again.

"Freya..." Merlin murmured, sounding half delirious. "Freya, I am coming. I will see you again." Arthur didn't know what to make of his servants ramblings. All he knew was that if they didn't find this 'Freya' soon, Merlin would die.

Arthur ran even faster. His muscles screamed in protest, but he pushed on. He needed to save Merlin. That was all that mattered.

Suddenly, they were there. A vast lake appeared in front of them, surrounded by mountains. It was beautiful. The whole place had a peaceful, tranquil feel to it. It was so calming; Arthur could almost imagine the last fifteen minutes hadn't happened.

Arthur glanced down at Merlin's bleeding body. But the last fifteen minutes _had_ happened and Merlin needed help. "Frey … a .." Merlin groaned and then slumped into unconsciousness.

"Merlin!" Arthur looked around, but there was no one in sight. The king gently laid Merlin on the ground. "Merlin! Stay with me! Help! Somebody! Anybody! FREYA!"

Arthur felt tears stream down his face as he looked at the dying form of his best friend. Merlin was going to die because Arthur heeded the delirious words of a dying man and had taken him to a lake where there was absolutely _no help at all_. This was all Arthur's fault and he was going to lose Merlin.

"Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur's head snapped up at hearing the soft feminine voice speak. A woman was standing on the top of the lake's water. She was beautiful, with dark hair and dark eyes. But she was bathed in a bright golden light. It was so intense that Arthur had to shield his eyes.

The lady stepped forward, the light around her fading. Arthur drew his sword. "Not any closer, sorceress," he said, standing protectively in front of his manservant.

"Be at peace, Arthur Pendragon. I wish you no harm."

Arthur remained unconvinced and suspicious; he didn't lower his sword. "Who are you?"

"I am Freya, Lady of the Lake and Guardian of Avalon. Please, Merlin is fading. I will not allow him to die and your prejudice against magic is not going to stop me healing him."

Arthur, shocked that Merlin and this sorceress, water spirit, guardian – whatever she was – seemed to be on a first name basis, lowered his sword. "_You're_ Freya?"

"Yes," she said, sounding impatient. "You must bring him to me. I cannot leave the lake."

Uncertain, Arthur hesitated. Trusting her went against everything he'd been taught. The last time he'd trusted magic to heal someone close to him it had ended in the death of his father. Still, he couldn't lose Merlin. "You promise not to harm him?"

Much to Arthur's surprise, Freya stared at Merlin with such a loving and tender expression that Arthur felt the need to look away, uncomfortable. But he looked on as Freya softly said, "I could never hurt Merlin."

Hoping he wasn't about to make a huge mistake, Arthur picked up Merlin's limp form and placed him at Freya's feet in the shallows of the lake. He then stepped back to give them room, but close enough to help if it was needed. He really was very uncertain about all this.

Freya knelt down, gently caressing Merlin's cheek. "Oh, my love," she murmured, "What has happened to you?"

_Wait. WHAT?!_ Arthur thought, starting in surprise. _My love? Her and Merlin? What?_

But Arthur didn't have time to dwell on that massive surprise as Freya had placed her hands over Merlin's wound and began chanting in the unfamiliar language of the Old Religion. The king held his breath as Freya's eyes burned gold. Her spell continued, the air around them crackling with power as she cast it.

Abruptly, Freya pulled away from Merlin, glancing at him to make sure the spell had worked and that he would be alright. Convinced he was, she turned back to Arthur. "Merlin will live," she told him. "But he will need rest. Gaius will be able to take care of him."

Breathing out in relief, Arthur rushed to Merlin's side. He has so many questions he didn't know where to start. But he was relieved. Overwhelming relieved that Merlin was alright. Seeing that his friend was merely asleep, he turned back to Freya. "How do you know Merlin? And Gaius, for that matter?"

"Merlin saved me many years ago," she replied, once again looking at Merlin with a loving expression on her face. Arthur really didn't know what to make of that. "He showed me love when others thought me a monster. Although I cannot leave this lake, I am always watching and looking out for him. But we are separated by a void that everyone but Merlin can cross. Though I do believe we will be together eventually, Merlin has many, many years before his time in Avalon. Though he came very close today."

"… What?" _What does that mean?_

Freya looked at him, uncertain. "I am not the one who should be telling you this … The time of Albion is nearly upon us, but it is from Emrys' lips that you must hear the truth. Not mine."

"I don't even know what you're talking about! Who is Emrys?"

"Then Emrys has kept his secret well, even if the deceit has caused him great grief and pain. He never wanted to lie. Least of all to you."

"What are you talking about and what does this have to do with Merlin?!" Arthur had absolutely no idea what the mysterious Lady of the Lake was talking about. He hated not knowing. Confusion was a feeling that did not bode well with the king of Camelot.

But Freya was spared answering by a groan from the man between them. "Merlin?" Arthur called, feeling even more relieved that there were signs of life coming from his friend. "Merlin!"

The manservant stirred and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light. But when he was fully aware of his surroundings, he only had eyes for one person.

"Freya!" Merlin tried to lunge to his feet, but both Freya and Arthur prevented him. He needed to do as little sudden movements as possible.

"Slowly, Merlin, slowly," Freya said, "you must rest."

Merlin was beaming, absolutely beaming. Arthur couldn't remember a time where he had seen the man so happy. Merlin's eyes were filled with incredible joy, but for some reason Arthur could see sadness in them as well. Sadness and longing as he stared at the woman who had saved him.

Arthur really didn't know what to make of _any_ of this.

"Arthur," Merlin said, bringing the king out of his thoughts. "Thank you." The traces of sadness were gone from the man's eyes, taken over by that ecstatic joy that was still present in his expression. There was a mass of gratitude and sincerity in Merlin's voice as he thanked his master.

"That's alri-"

"-Sire!"

The three of them turned at the sound of the new voice to see the Knights of the Round Table clambering out of the tree line surrounding the lane. Their swords were drawn and were all looking at Freya suspiciously.

Merlin stood slowly, shakily. He took Freya's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "They are friends," he assured her.

"I'll deal with them," Arthur said, heading off towards the knights. _And give you two a moment together alone_, he thought as he went. "Stand down!" He ordered as he reached his men.

"But Arthur," Leon protested. "We had separated from you and then saw this bright golden light – we thought it was sorcery – who is that woman?"

"And what is Merlin doing with her?" Elyan asked.

"If she hurts him…" Gwaine started threateningly. Gwaine was just as protective of Merlin as Arthur was.

"Does it look like she's hurting him?" Percival pointed out, ever the observant one. "Look at them."

The knights all turned to study the pair in the water. Merlin and Freya were oblivious to the observation, lost in their own world.

"… They … They love each other." Gwaine said, a little in shock. No one denied his claim, though. Their feelings for each other were written all over Merlin and Freya's faces. "… Merlin's never said."

_That he's in love with the guardian lake spirit of Avalon?_ Arthur thought. _Gee, I wonder why?_

But then the group was shocked a second time as Merlin leant in and kissed Freya on the lips; a gesture that was happily returned by the woman in his arms.

Arthur, seeing that Gwaine was about to wolf whistle at the pair, smacked the knight on the arm. "Don't."

"Hey!" Gwaine protested, rubbing his sore arm.

"Shh!" Elyan hushed them. "Look!"

They all fell quiet and once again focused on the pair by the lakeside. Merlin and Freya, who instead of smiling widely and tenderly at each other, were now both crying freely.

"… What's wrong?" Gwaine asked, all trace of teasing gone as he took in his friends distress.

_She must have to leave_, Arthur realised.

It was then that Arthur also realised that he hadn't thanked Freya for healing Merlin. He took a tentative step forward, but didn't want to ruin the last few moments the two had together.

As if hearing his thoughts, Freya looked at him. _Thank you, Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King of Albion._ Arthur jumped at hearing Freya's voice inside his head. _Thank you for letting me heal him. It was not his destiny to die here, and all of Albion would be lost if he did._

_Please look after my Merlin,_ she continued and Arthur could tell by the shocked sounds and starts of the knights beside him that Freya had projected her thoughts to them as well. _Please look after him where I cannot._

_I promise, _Arthur thought back to her, _and thank you for saving him. It means more than I can say._

She smiled at them all and Arthur could tell by the expressions on the knights faces that they too had promised to protect Merlin.

Freya turned once more to Merlin, gave him another sad, loving kiss and then walked out to the middle of the lake. Freya faced them, but had eyes only for Merlin. "Goodbye, my love," she said softly and then disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"… Goodbye … Freya…" Merlin whispered.

Arthur watched Merlin, concerned. The king wondered how his friend was going to take all this. However he didn't have to wait long for an answer, as he watched with a heavy heart as Merlin collapsed in the lakes shallows. The man's body shaking with sobs as he cried.

Never had Arthur witnessed such grief and Arthur felt wretched and useless because he had absolutely no idea how to fix it. So he merely went to Merlin's side, ignoring the water and sitting by his best friend, embracing him and giving him a literal shoulder to cry on. Merlin clung to Arthur, sobbing until he exhausted himself and cried himself to sleep.

But the day's events left Arthur with more questions than answers. Who was Freya, really? How did she and Merlin actually meet and what had happened to warrant such a reaction from his manservant? Who was this Emrys Freya mentioned and what does he have to do with Merlin? Why did Freya call him the Once and Future King and what did that even mean? And if Freya had used magic to heal Merlin, was magic wholly evil like Arthur had previously believed?

As Arthur picked the sleeping Merlin up out of the water, there were two main thoughts running through the young king's head.

The first: _I hope Merlin's alright when he wakes up._

And the second: _When he does he's certainly got a lot of explaining to do._


	2. Part Two

So here's part two. I have the entire story finished on my computer, so I'm just gonna keep posting til it's done.

Also, I still don't own Merlin.

* * *

**By The Lakeside**

**Part Two**

* * *

"Who was she, Gaius?"

Merlin, still half asleep, heard the concerned voice of Arthur. But he was too tired, too upset, too exhausted to wake and spare Gaius from answering the question that was too upsetting to think about. Whenever Merlin thought of his lost love, he would have to force a smile and keep going about his day like nothing was wrong. He had to put on an act so his friends wouldn't worry and ask questions.

It seemed like Merlin's life was one big act. One big lie. A necessary one, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I don't know exactly who Freya was," Gaius replied, "or how her spirit became tied to the Lake of Avalon."

"But who is she to Merlin?"

"His first love. He doesn't speak of her often to spare himself the pain. Even to me Merlin disclosed very little about her. But never have I seen him as happy as he was those few days they had together. Merlin is good at hiding the pain, but I know he has not loved another since."

_Stop_, Merlin thought as there was a contemplative silence after Gaius finished speaking. _Arthur's asking too many questions. He'll find out. And Freya…_

"… Freya …" The warlock rasped out before sleep claimed him and he knew no more.

* * *

Both Arthur and Gaius immediately turned to Merlin when he murmured Freya's name, but it soon became apparent that he was fast asleep.

They were in Gaius' chambers, both watching over Merlin. Arthur's mind was still reeling with questions, so he decided to use the time to ask the man who always seemed to have the answers – Gaius.

_He has not loved another since._

Gaius's words echoed in his mind. _Poor Merlin_, he thought. Arthur had been without Guinevere once and it was painful. So hard that some days Arthur didn't want to get out of bed in the morning. No, he would not let his friend go through that pain anymore.

"Then we must get them together!" Arthur announced, "Sorceress and lake be damned. I will not see them apart another day."

It had been so long since any of them had spoken that Gaius jumped, startled, when Arthur declared his intentions. The physician turned to the young king and Arthur was surprised to see a look of great sadness etched on the elder man's face.

"Though I, and undoubtedly Merlin, appreciate your concern, Arthur… There is nothing you can do for them."

"What do you mean? If it's the magic law … Well, she healed him, didn't she? Surely – surely that means magic isn't all bad?" It felt strange to say that out loud, seeing as though Arthur had been raised since birth to despise magic. But the events that had occurred by the lake of Avalon had made Arthur severely question everything he'd been taught.

"Although I agree with you, sire. That is not what I meant," said Gaius.

"Then what?"

"Freya is dead," Gaius said bluntly. "She has been for many years."

Arthur leant back in his chair. Whatever he had expected Gaius to say, it wasn't that. "She – what?"

Suddenly Merlin's overwhelming grief and sobs by the lakeside seemed so much worse and a lot more understandable. How else would you react when you'd seen the love of your life who'd been dead for years?

"I really think Merlin should be the one to tell you this," Gaius looked reluctant to speak.

_The time of Albion is nearly upon us_, Gaius's reluctance reminded Arthur of Freya's confusing words after she healed Merlin, _but it is from Emrys' lips that you should hear the truth. Not mine_.

_Great_, Arthur thought with a hint of exasperation, _another person who doesn't want to answer my questions_. But Arthur could understand why Gaius didn't want to say anything. It was a personal topic. It would be better to hear the whole story from Merlin.

Instead, Arthur changed his direction of questioning. "Gaius, what does the name Emrys mean to you?"

Again, the physician's reaction surprised Arthur. Gaius tensed up, his eyes widening in shock as they darted to the king. Arthur's surprise and concern increased as he noticed the level of alarm that was in them. But in a second it was gone, Gaius's expression returning to normal. Like nothing was even wrong in the first place.

"Where did you hear that name?" Gaius asked.

Even Gaius's voice gave nothing away. If Arthur wasn't so sure he'd seen the man's earlier distress, he wouldn't have thought anything was wrong.

_I am missing something here_, the king thought. _Something big… and I will find out what it is._

"… Well, I first heard the name when Morgana last tried to take Camelot. She said 'not even Emrys can save you now' and then Freya mentioned him after she had healed Merlin."

"What did she say?"

"She said the time of Albion was almost upon us and that Emrys has kept his secret well, even if he didn't want to."

Again, there was the flash of alarm in Gaius's eyes. If Arthur wasn't looking for it, he would have missed it.

"Emrys is just a figure of legend, sire," Gaius soothed. "He features prominently in the Druidic prophecies, but he is just a legend. Nothing more."

Gaius wasn't telling Arthur everything. The king knew that Gaius knew more than he was letting on.

Arthur suddenly recalled the conversation he'd had with Gaius after Merlin and Gwaine had rescued him from being kidnapped. _I chose to protect him_, the physician had said, _I feared you would seek him out and execute him. That would have been a grave mistake._

"Please, Gaius," Arthur said, "I'm not about to go and try and execute a figure of legend. I just wish to know more. Please. What do the Druidic prophecies say?"

After a long, reluctant pause, Gaius spoke, "They speak of Emrys. His is a warlock. A creature of magic born into his abilities. For him to use magic is as natural to him as breathing. He is a man more powerful than any that have come before him, or any that will come after. No one will surpass him in magical power. Emrys is said to protect the Once and Future King and is destined to unite the powers of the Old World and the New. Together with the Once and Future King, he will bring about the time of Albion. The Druids revere Emrys because it is prophesised to bring magic back to the land. But that is all they are, sire. Just prophecies and myths."

Arthur barely heard Gaius's soothing words that it was all just a myth. He was caught up in the title of the 'Once and Future King'.

_Emrys is said to protect the Once and Future King … He will bring about the time of Albion._

_Thank you, Arthur Pendragon_, Arthur recalled Freya's voice in his mind, _the Once and Future King of Albion._

_Albion … what else had she said about Albion?_

_It was not his destiny to die here, and all of Albion would be lost if he did._

"… Arthur? … Sire? … Sire?" Arthur only just became aware of Gaius's attempts to get his attention.

The king shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "Sorry Gaius," he said, "I was just … thinking."

Gaius looked worried but Arthur decided not to press him any further. He stood up, "Thank you, Gaius. You have given me much to think about. I will leave you be. Send for me as soon as Merlin wakes."

"Of course, sire."

Arthur took his leave and headed for his own chambers he shared with Guinevere. It was late and Arthur was tired, but the king knew he was not going to get any sleep. His mind was too full of questions.

Walking into his chambers, he found Guinevere lying on their bed reading a novel. Upon seeing him, she immediately put the book aside and went to get up.

Arthur stopped her with a gesture, "It's alright," he soothed, "stay there."

"How's Merlin?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"Gaius says he'll make a full recovery. All he needs is rest."

"Thank goodness."

"He said Freya's name while I was there," Arthur said sombrely.

Gwen's face fell. Arthur had filled her in when Arthur and the knights had returned to Camelot the day before. Gwen had also sat by their friends bedside while Merlin had slept through all of yesterday and today – physical and emotional exhaustion, Gaius had said – she had only left at Arthur's request, as he wanted to talk to Gaius and he doubted the physician would speak with both of them there.

_Not that he said much to me anyway_, Arthur thought grudgingly.

Gwen had described the situation of Merlin and Freya as "heartbreaking". She felt upset that Merlin had to bear the pain of being away from your loved one alone. But Gwen only thought they were apart because she thought Freya was a sorceress that could not leave the lake. Like Arthur, she didn't realise the separation was so permanent.

The queen must have noticed the bleak expression of Arthur's face. "What?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know that the only reason I asked you to leave Merlin's side tonight was so that I could speak to Gaius? And the only reason I didn't do it yesterday was so that I could give us all time to get over what happened?" _Not that it helped much_, he added silently.

"Yes?"

"I spoke to Gaius, a-and," Arthur faltered, suddenly finding it hard to speak.

Gwen rushed out of bed and was in his arms in an instant. She held his face in her hands. "Arthur," she said, worry toning her voice. "What happened? What did Gaius say?"

In response, Arthur just held her closer to him, not saying a word. "Guinevere," he said at last, "Freya – Freya is dead."

Gwen gasped and stepped back from him in shock, her hand flying to cover her mouth in surprise. She just stood there looking dumbfounded, her eyes pooling with tears. "Wh-What?" She managed to choke out.

"She has been for many years."

"But – but I wanted them to be together."

"I know, so did I. When I said so to Gaius, that's when he told me."

"… How?" Tears were falling down Guinevere's cheeks as she thought of Merlin and pain he must have gone through, suffering in silence.

"He didn't say how she died. He said Merlin should be the one to tell me that, and rightly so … But if you had seen them, Guinevere. Their love for each other was written all over their faces. And Freya…" He trailed off, lost in thought.

"And Freya? Gwen prodded.

"At the time I didn't notice – I was preoccupied with a dying Merlin – but thinking back on it, she seem familiar. But for the life of me I can't think of why. And the things she said to me! I have so many questions!" The king of Camelot looked incredibly confused.

"What did she say?" Gwen asked, wanting to help. Her husband looked so lost and she wanted to fix that. She knew the best way would be by talking about it. She just had to get the answers out of a muddled Arthur.

Arthur led her to his desk and the couple sat down across from each other. There was simply too much to talk about to continue standing up.

"At first she said that she and Merlin were separated by a void that everyone but Merlin can cross, though apparently he will eventually," Arthur said.

Gwen frowned in confusion, "Well, what does that mean?"

"I have no idea. Then she started talking about someone called Emrys."

The queen's eyes sparkled with recognition. "Emrys?"

"You remember, don't you? What Morgana said –"

"-'Not even Emrys can save you now,'" she quoted.

Arthur nodded. "Then Freya said that the time of Albion was almost upon us and that Emrys had kept his secret well, even though he does not wish to lie … Least of all to me."

Guinevere looked as confused as Arthur felt.

"Freya also called me the Once and Future King of Albion, and that all of Albion would be lost if Merlin were to die," Arthur continued.

"If _Merlin_ were to die?"

"I know, I was confused too. Like you, I love him like a brother, but he's just _Merlin_. He is important to us, but to all of Albion? So I put it down to her being concerned for her loved one's safety. He nearly died, she was upset … clearly exaggerating."

That what Arthur told himself the day before, when he thought back on his and Freya's conversation. Now, he wasn't so sure. He felt like telling it to Gwen was more to reassure himself than the actual truth.

Gwen nodded for him to continue, "So I asked Gaius about Emrys and he said he was just a myth," Arthur went on. "A figure in the Druidic prophecies … But he was lying, Guinevere. I could tell."

"Why would Gaius lie?"

"He has done so in the past. He knows the sorcerer who killed my father – though Gaius claims he didn't kill him – and Gaius protected him back then. He would not tell me who the sorcerer was because he thought I would execute him. Which would have been a 'grave mistake' as Gaius puts it. According to him there are a variety of people in this kingdom with a variety of skills and Gaius isn't the only one looking to protect me. Apparently one day I'll know all that they've done to me … Gaius told me that after he'd been kidnapped. I was just as confused then as I am now."

"But you think that this Emrys is the old sorcerer that Gaius protected?" Gwen asked, knowing exactly what Arthur was thinking and feeling. The king smiled at the fact she knew him so well. Sometime she knew him better than Arthur than he knew himself.

"It makes sense," Arthur said, "Gaius protected him then and he's protecting him now."

There was a contemplative silence before Guinevere asked, "What exactly do the prophecies say about Emrys?"

"That he is more powerful than any who have come before him, or after. That he will bring magic back to the land and that … he is the protector of the Once and Future King."

Gwen's eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise at recognition of the title. "A sorcerer who protects you?"

"A warlock, apparently. Whatever that is. He is a creature of magic, according to Gaius. But I don't understand why anyone with magic would protect me. I'm a _Pendragon_ – The Purge – both my father and I have persecuted so many who possessed magic … I just don't understand it."

Silence lapsed between them once again, both of them lost to their own thoughts. "I suppose I should thank him," Gwen said at last.

Arthur stared at her in surprise, confusion written all over his face. "I'm sorry?"

Gwen smiled at him, "Arthur, you have been in too many situations where you shouldn't have prevailed and yet you have. If sorcery had anything to do with that, than I would like to give my gratitude to the sorcerer – er, warlock – who was responsible."

Arthur's thoughtful frown increased, "So do you believe, then, that magic is not wholly evil?"

Gwen's eyes were sympathetic. She knew that Arthur was questioning everything his father had drilled into him since birth. She knew that the idea of magic not being the wholly evil force he previously believed it to be would be a concept he would have trouble wrapping his head around.

"Perhaps," she said softly, "it is like a weapon. Not an evil force of corruption. Just a weapon, and how it is used – its actions and consequences – depends solely on the heart of those who wield it."

Silently Arthur nodded. He was still deep in thought. "But what does all of this have to do with Merlin?"

Gwen sat, piecing all of the bits of the puzzle together. When she finally worked it out, her eyes widened in shock and her heart went out to her best friend who had to suffer in silence and bear this burden alone.

Arthur was still thinking hard when he felt Guinevere's hand grasp his own and give it a loving squeeze. "Arthur," she said, still speaking softly. "This has _everything_ to do with Merlin, and I think you know that."

Arthur looked surprised at Gwen's words, but he once again frowned in thought, staring at his desk. The thoughts and memories came in a rush.

An uneasy Gaius, telling him the legend of Emrys in his chambers. _Emrys is said to protect the Once and Future King … He will unite the land of Albion._

Freya, by the lakeside_. Thank you, Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King of Albion._

_It was not his destiny to die here, and all of Albion would be lost if he did._

And Merlin, always Merlin. The one who was always by his side, his loyalty unwavering.

_Destinies are troublesome things. You feel trapped, like your whole life is planned out for you and you've got no control over anything. And sometimes you don't even know if the decided destiny is really the best thing at all._

_It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known._

_I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you._

_Do you know how many times I've saved your royal backside?_

_The time of Albion is almost upon us, _Freya had said, _but it is from Emry's lips you should hear the truth. Not mine._

Arthur remembered a desperate Merlin, before they were going to defend Ealdor. _Whatever happens out there today … Please don't think any differently of me._

_Then Emrys has kept his secret well, even if the deceit has caused him great grief and pain. He never wanted to lie. Least of all to you._

Arthur's memory seemed to be in overdrive. Every lucky break he and his knights had ever had, every odd explanation that Merlin had ever given him that Arthur had just accepted with nothing more than a passing thought on the sanity of his manservant.

How could he have never seen it before now? Was he really that oblivious?

_I could take you apart with one blow._

_I could take you apart with less than that._

The signs had all been there, from the very first day Arthur had met him.

"Merlin," Arthur said at last, looking up at Guinevere.

His queen smiled at him, nodding at Arthur to continue. To voice the realisation that both of them had come to.

"Merlin is Emrys."


	3. Part Three

Part three, coming at ya! xx

I still don't own Merlin.

* * *

**By The Lakeside**

**Part Three**

* * *

Guinevere held her breath. She didn't know how exactly her husband would react after figuring out their best friend was a warlock. A creature of magic.

The legendary Emrys.

"That – that – IDIOT!" Arthur spluttered, lunging to his feet and heading for the door.

"Arthur!" Gwen called, getting up to follow him.

But the king had already left the room, slamming the door behind him. Feeling worried and alarmed, Gwen hurried after Arthur.

_I really hope this all works out_, she fretted as she rushed to follow her husband_. Arthur and Merlin need each other too much for this to come between them._ She thought of the prophecy about the two. _All of Albion needs them too much for this to come between them._

* * *

Arthur really couldn't describe how he was feeling.

Upon the realisation that Merlin had magic, the only really clear thought the king had was 'find Merlin'. The rest was a jumbled mess of emotions.

Merlin had magic.

_He is a warlock. A creature of magic born into his abilities_. Gaius' words echoed in his mind.

Merlin was _born_ with magic.

And he had _lied_ about it.

It made Arthur think of the time his treacherous uncle tried to frame Gaius_. It's not merely the discovery that he was a sorcerer_, Agravaine had said_. It's – it's the lies. Lies and years of betrayal. _Just thinking of his uncle made Arthur wince, making him feel even worse than he already did. But no, Merlin's betrayal was not like Agravaine's. Merlin was insanely loyal, anyone could see that. But it still hurt.

Arthur felt hurt that Merlin hadn't trusted him. He felt angry for being lied to. He felt grateful for all the times Merlin had saved him and Camelot. Not that Arthur knew exactly what Merlin had done for him, but if Merlin was Emrys – the king's prophesised protector – than Arthur could only assume that all the lucky breaks he'd had over the years really weren't down to luck at all.

Guinevere said as much. _You have been in too many situations where you shouldn't have prevailed, yet you have._

No, he really didn't think they were down to luck at all. Not now anyway. It all seemed all too convenient now. God, how many times had Merlin given him some crazy explanation and he'd just believed it?!

"Arthur!" Gwen's call stopped him in his tracks and she rushed to catch up with him. "Exactly what are you planning on doing, Arthur?" She asked once she reached him.

The reply was instantaneous. "I need to find Merlin."

"And then what?" She demanded. "You're angry, I can see that. You have a right to be. But what are you going to do? Throw him in the dungeons? Build him a pyre? Sharpen the executioners axe?"

Her tone was reprimanding and Arthur visibly flinched at every mention of execution she gave him. "Of course not," he said after a period of brief silence. "I could never do that to Merlin." He briskly set off again, heading for Gaius' chambers.

Gwen kept pace beside him. "So then what exactly is your plan?! Even if you don't kill him, I will oppose you if you hurt him. He is our friend and he has borne this burden alone long enough-"

"- That's exactly it!" Arthur exclaimed, stopping and rounding on her. "He didn't trust us! Trust _me_! He should have trusted me as I have trusted him! I have been king for years and yet he has not said a word!"

"And why do you suppose that is?" Gwen countered. "How many times have you openly denounced magic in front of Merlin? You have lost both your parents to magic. Merlin knew how you felt. It is a little wonder why he did not come forward."

"Magic isn't the issue here," Arthur said, turning to continue on his way.

"I know it isn't," Gwen said as she followed him. "You yourself were questioning whether it was wholly evil like you previously believed not ten minutes ago. You are upset because Merlin hid the truth from you, when you have been nothing but honest with him. But I believe it was a deceit that was both necessary and understandable."

Arthur couldn't help but let out the petulant question of "Why are you defending him?!"

"Because he deserves it!"

That made Arthur pause, once again considering all the times Merlin must have saved him, Gwen and Camelot.

"You called him an idiot, Arthur," Gwen went on. Seeing her husband's look of confusion, she clarified. "That was your first reaction. You didn't call the guards, you didn't scream for his murder, you called him an idiot – like you always do. You're angry because you've been lied to, and rightly so. It hurts to know that Merlin doesn't trust us enough to tell us his secret. But it also hurts to know that he's had to cope with this with only the support of Gaius, and that, I think, is where your 'idiot' comment comes from. You always try to deny it, but you care for Merlin – you just called him your brother in our chambers – you care and are concerned for him. Just as I am."

Arthur gaped at his wife as she fell into silence; then he smiled. She had soothed him and described his feelings perfectly. And how she had handled it so calmly and diplomatically showed how far she had come since being crowned queen.

Feeling calmer, he said, "I just – I just want to hear what Merlin has to say. I want to hear his side of it."

Gwen smiled and took his hand in hers, "And it is for that exact reason that the people know you are a fair and just king. You do not condemn others out of blind hatred. You do not punish without proof."

Arthur knew she was thinking of her father's death at the orders of his own. And although Arthur loved his father, and missed him greatly, there were some aspects of Uther's rule that Arthur didn't agree with. "… I am not my father," he said, breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"No," Gwen replied, smiling at him proudly. "You are a far greater man and king. Uther would be proud of you."

Gwen lent in and pressed her lips to his. Arthur was instantly distracted from his turmoil of emotions. His thoughts encompassed nothing but Guinevere. The soft feel of her lips on his own, the smell of lavender that always surrounded her, the feel of her arms lacing around his neck as the kiss deepened.

God, he loved her.

She broke the kiss, smiling but glancing around to see if they'd been seen. It was a nervous habit she had developed when they had secretly courted each other under his father's reign, and every now and again Arthur still caught her at it.

Amazingly, they had yet to encounter a servant or guard on their way to Gaius' chambers. Due to the heated and not to mention _illegal_ topic of their discussion, Arthur was thankful of this. Still, he made a mental note to review the guard roster for this section of the castle. It would not do for it to be unpatrolled for so long.

_Wait, what?_ How could he be thinking such mundane things when he'd just worked out that Merlin was a sorcerer?

_Warlock_, he corrected himself.

"We will go and find him," Gwen said, bringing Arthur out of his thoughts. "And we will talk to him together."

Arthur nodded and they continued on their way. It was very late by the time they finally reached Gaius' quarters. Arthur knew that both the physician and his ward would no doubt be asleep, but he hesitated for only a brief second before banging on the door. This could not wait until the morning.

Gaius answered surprisingly quickly and did not look nearly as sleepy as Arthur expected him to be. In fact, he was still properly dressed and was looking at the royal couple with concern and confusion written on his face. "Sire? My Lady?" He asked.

"We need to see Merlin, Gaius," Arthur said, walking in without being offered entrance. He was the king, and right now he didn't want to worry about being polite. He wanted answers.

"We're sorry to disturb you," Guinevere said, obviously trying to make up for his lack of courtesy. "But this really couldn't wait."

Speaking softly so as to not disturb his manservant in the next room, Arthur cut to the chase. "We know, Gaius. We know about Merlin."

Gaius looked alarmed as Arthur started towards Merlin's room. "Sire –" Gaius began.

"We know about his magic," Arthur said bluntly, turning to face the physician. "We know that he is Emrys."

Arthur ignored Gaius's shocked steps backwards and the positively frightened look on the physician's face as the king climbed the steps to Merlin's room.

"We're not going to hurt him Gaius," he heard Guinevere reassure their old friend, as Arthur threw open Merlin's bedroom door. "We just want to talk to him. To understand."

Arthur stepped into Merlin's room, bracing himself for a difficult conversation. Only to find…

Nothing.

The room was empty. His now surprisingly powerful manservant was nowhere to be found.

Confused, Arthur retreated to the main room. "He's – he's not there."

Gwen looked confused and concerned, Gaius only the latter emotion. "Sire –" the elderly man began.

"-Where is he?!" Arthur demanded. "He's supposed to be resting! Where has that idiot gone to now?! We just want to talk to him! We know he's Emrys, we know he-"

Arthur stopped dead, struck by a sudden, awful thought.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked, now even more concerned.

There was a long silence before the king spoke. "… We – we worked out that the old man was Emrys, even though he called himself Dragoon. Merlin is Emrys … Merlin … Merlin killed my father."

Guinevere gasped. "No! No, he wouldn't!"

"He was the old man! The old man killed my father! He almost killed you, Guinevere! What – what was Merlin thinking?!"

There was a silence after Arthur finished his angry rant. Finally Gaius broke it. "If I may, Sire?"

The two monarchs turned to Gaius and watched as the physician walked over to one of his many work benches, clearly looking for something. "Merlin has magic, yes," Gaius said as he searched. "And yes, he was the old man, but no, he did not kill Uther."

"But –" Arthur started.

"This-" Gaius said, finally finding what he was looking for and turning to show them a pendant, "was found around the king's neck after he died. It has a very unique magical signature that Merlin was easily able to recognise – Morgana's. The enchantment on the charm made it so that any healing spell cast on the wearer would be reversed and empowered tenfold. Merlin really wanted to heal your father that day, Arthur. He saw it as his chance to show you that magic isn't wholly evil, but it backfired. He then had to live with the guilt that he hadn't noticed the pendant, hardened your heart against magic, and his destiny was put three steps backwards than the promise it held when he decided to heal the king."

The king and queen stood listening in silence. "He was also the sorcerer who took the blame for the love spell the two of you were supposedly under," Gaius went on, desperate to prove the innocence of his ward. "Morgana planted that poultice in your chambers, Arthur, to frame you, Gwen. Merlin found out and disguised himself to protect you and prove your innocence, My Lady. He did it to protect you. Which is all Merlin has ever sought to do with his magic: to protect his loved ones and Camelot."

Arthur felt his anger leave him, replaced by shame at even thinking his friend murdered his father. "I'm sorry, Gaius," the king apologised. "I jumped to conclusions. I'm just so confused and have so many questions."

"There is more," Gaius said.

Both Arthur and Gwen looked distraught. What more could there possibly be?

"That was not the only time Morgana sought to use your love for each other against you," Gaius continued, once again turning away from them to look for an item. "There was one time where Merlin could not prevent the disaster that Morgana caused."

Arthur didn't miss the tears forming in Guinevere's eyes. "Gaius, no," she whispered.

"What-" Arthur began to ask, but was stopped by Gaius turning around, holding a bracelet in his hand. The king looked on in concern as Guinevere began to cry.

"I believe you recognise this, My Lady?"

"Yes!" She said, tearfully and Arthur pulled her into to his arms to comfort her. "Put it away, Gaius! Please! I can't bear to look at it."

"What? What is wrong?" Arthur asked.

"That bracelet," Gwen sniffed. "L-Lancelot gave me that – when – when," She trailed off and buried her face in his shirt, unable to continue. Her shoulders shook with sobs and Arthur tensed, thinking back to that awful moment when he saw Guinevere in Lancelot's arms.

"What does Morgana have to do with this, Gaius?" He demanded.

"Merlin was suspicious of Sir Lancelot returning from the dead," Gaius explained, "and he figured out that he was a shade brought back to life by Morgana. This bracelet was enchanted to bring old feelings of love to the surface, even if the heart had moved on to another. You were enchanted, Guinevere. Your actions were not your own."

Gwen sobbed into his shirt and Arthur was bombarded by the worst feeling of guilt he had ever experienced. She had been _enchanted_, and he'd _banished_ her. Oh God –

"Guinevere, Guinevere, oh God, I'm sorry!" He babbled, gently lifting his wife's head so he could look her in the face. "I'm so, so, sorry!" Tears started streaming down his cheeks. All that pain the both of them went through. All that heartbreak and it was all Morgana's doing. "I can't even begin to apologise enough-"

Gwen silenced him with a kiss. Breaking away from him, she took his hand in her hands. "It is okay," she said valiantly. "We can talk about this later. We have already moved ahead of this hurt. It gladdens me to know that I was not acting of my own accord. I had always wondered what was going through my mind, because I knew I loved you, and I knew I was extremely happy to be marrying you and I did _that_. But we cannot talk about it now. As much as I would like to, that is not the reason we are here. The reason we came here tonight is Merlin, and he is not in his room. So, we will talk about this, Arthur Pendragon, but not right now. We know that we love each other and that will not change. Right now we need to focus on finding Merlin."

Arthur nodded mutely, still trying to process it all. But he couldn't help but smile proudly at his wife. _Spoken like a true queen_, he thought.

He turned his attention back to Gaius, who had said nothing while the two monarchs had had their moment. "Where is he, Gaius?" Arthur asked, wiping the tears from his face. "We need to speak with him."

Gaius had an expression of understanding on his face. He knew it was a lot for the both of them to take in. "While I thank you for being willing to understand, my Lord, my Lady, I am unaware of where exactly Merlin is. Before you arrived, I heard strange sounds coming from his room and went to check on him. Except all I found was an empty room and traces of a teleportation spell."

"Teleportation?" Gwen asked, clearly trying to pull herself together. "Merlin can teleport?"

"Powerful sorcerers are able to instantly transport themselves from one place to another," Gaius replied. "The spell generates wind and it was this wind that I encountered when going into Merlin's room, and I could also sense his magic in the air."

"You can sense magic?" Arthur asked.

"I once studied magic, as you know," Gaius answered. "I could once sense the magic in others. I was never particularly good at this talent, but I could sense the magic in people I was familiar with, or those with great magical powerful – like Merlin."

"So he is powerful then?"Arthur inquired. It was hard to grasp the concept that _Merlin_ – skinny, clumsy, annoying, idiotic, Merlin – was powerful at all.

"He is Emrys," the physician said. "There will never be another more powerful than him. His magic surpasses all those who have come before him, or who will come after. He is the physical embodiment of magic itself. I am unable to say how powerful he really is. I doubt even Merlin knows that for sure."

Arthur and Gwen stood there in awed silence. "And all this time, he's been protecting us," the king said at last. "Protecting those who would persecute him for something he was born with."

Gaius nodded. "Yes. He only ever wants to help and protect. As to his whereabouts, I can only guess. But I believe he has gone to the lake. To Freya."

_Of course,_ Arthur thought. He should have realised.

"These past few days have been difficult for him," Gaius went on. "Seeing Freya again took a great emotional toll on him. Merlin has lost so many and so much. I think seeing her again was the breaking point for him. Going to see her is the only place I can think to find him in his current state of mind. The teleportation spell concerns me also."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Teleportation spells are notoriously difficult, even for someone with Merlin's power. He has never attempted one before – at least not to my knowledge – and to try and go so far when he's so inexperienced with this particular spell, when he's already so drained … It cannot be good for him. Though it does say something about his current state of mind."

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur.

"Merlin would normally never attempt such a difficult spell with such little practice," Gaius replied. "If anything, it shows how desperate he is to see Freya again. While normally I would have nothing against Merlin visiting the Lake of Avalon, with the way his is now…"Gaius trailed off, concern written plain on his features. It didn't need to be said that Merlin needed help and rest.

Arthur nodded, feeling determined. "I'll go get the knights. We'll go after him at once."

"I'll coming too!" Gwen said. Seeing that Arthur was about to protest, she went on. "And don't you dare say I'm not able to, Arthur Pendragon! He is my best friend and he needs us. I am coming and that's final."

Seeing that arguing with her would be pointless, the king merely shut his mouth and nodded. "We'll bring him home safe, Gaius," he promised, turning to the Court physician.

Gaius smiled and nodded gratefully, "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur knew that there was a lot more in that 'thank you' than just going to get Merlin. He nodded respectfully in acknowledgement and went to leave, but Guinevere's voice stopped him.

"Gaius, I have one last question."

His curiosity piqued, Arthur stopped to listen to his wife.

"Yes, my dear?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur told me that Freya said she and Merlin were separated by a void that everyone but Merlin can cross," Gwen said. "What did she mean?"

It was the expression on Gaius's face following Guinevere's question that had the two monarchs filled with dread. There was a look of such sadness on Gaius's features.

_Really_, the king thought, _what more could there be? What could illicit such a reaction? How many more startling revelations can we handle tonight?_

"Gaius?" Gwen prompted, looking as worried as Arthur felt.

The physician moved and sat heavily down at his table. "Oh, I had hoped I was wrong," he said, "but if that is what Freya has said, it must be true. My poor boy."

Concern for Merlin gripped Arthur's heart. "Gaius? Gaius, what is wrong?!"

"Tell us!" Begged Gwen, sounding desperate.

The elderly physician was silent for a while before he finally spoke. His voice was hollow, filled with pain as he thought of his ward. "Freya is the Lady of the Lake and Guardian of Avalon. When they die, those who are worthy join her in Avalon. Everyone dies. It is an inevitability we all must face. But Emrys … I have never told Merlin the meaning of the name. It means 'immortal.'"


	4. Part Four

So this is part four. It's actually the last part of the story, all that's left is a ridiculously short epilogue. If you're wondering why I called them 'Parts' instead of 'Chapters', it was because this story was originally going to be this neat three part little ficlet, but this happened instead and I still like the sound of 'Parts'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, you guys.

* * *

**By The Lakeside**

**Part Four**

* * *

The king and queen stood staring at Gaius in stunned silence.

"Immortal?" Arthur repeated. "Merlin's _immortal_?!"

He thought back to what Freya had told him. _We are separated by a void that everyone but Merlin can cross. Though I do believe we will be together eventually, Merlin has many, many years before his time in Avalon._

"Freya said he had many, many years before going to Avalon," Arthur said, voicing his previous thought. "Is that what she means? Merlin will live on, but eventually die?"

"The void," Gwen said, suddenly realising the cryptic words of Merlin's love. "The void he can't cross is death, but everyone else can because everybody dies. Everyone but Emrys, the immortal one."

"But she said Merlin would join her Avalon eventually," Arthur protested.

"I have no doubt that Merlin will eventually pass from this world," Gaius said. "But not before he has outlived us all."

Arthur just shook his head, imagining his friend staying the same as the ones he loved all aged and passed away. Merlin having to live on without them. "That is awful. That can't be right."

Gaius nodded sadly. "Merlin has proven these last few days that he can still be wounded. He can still die. But I do not think age will be his undoing. He will age but he will not fade, if the stories of Emrys and the name itself are to be believed."

"Poor Merlin," Gwen whispered.

"Why him?!" Arthur demanded, suddenly angry on behalf of his best friend. "Why does it have to be Merlin?!"

The two others were silent, unable to answer his question.

The king decided to push aside the startling revelation of his manservants supposed immortality. Right now he needed to focus on finding Merlin. That was his main priority. They could focus on living forever and prophecies and magic later.

"It's unimportant," he said. "We need to go to the Lake of Avalon and get Merlin back. We've spent too much time here already, who knows what the idiot could be doing."

Gaius and Gwen nodded. The king headed for the door, Guinevere a second behind him. He turned back to the physician. "We will get him back, Gaius," Arthur promised again. "We'll get him back home, get him better. Everything will be fine. After all, we have a prophecy to live up to." With that, he grasped Guinevere's hand and walked out of Gaius' chambers. Filled with determination to find his friend, he didn't turn back to look at the old man as he went.

If he did, he would have seen a small smile gracing the physicians face.

* * *

"So … Is anyone else going to tell me while we're riding off after Merlin in the middle of the night? Or why you two look like somebody died? Or am I just going to have to make it up?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur shot Gwaine an annoyed look. He, Gwen and the Knights of the Round Table had just set off from Camelot and were riding to the Lake of Avalon. "It's complicated," he said.

"Try me," Gwaine challenged.

"There have been some startling revelations tonight," Guinevere said, sparing Arthur from answering. "However, it is not our place to say what they are. They are not our secrets to tell. Just know that Merlin needs our help. He is severely run down and needs to return to Camelot."

Gwaine nodded, pleased with the answer. The knight was very protective of Merlin. Arthur figured there was very little he wouldn't do for the manservant-come-warlock. Arthur glanced at the rest of his knights and realised they all wore the same determined expression. They all cared for Merlin and wanted him back safely.

"I see we're headed towards the Lake of Avalon," Leon said. "I take it this has something to do with Merlin's – uh – lady friend?"

"Freya," Arthur said.

"Freya," Leon repeated.

The king nodded, "Yes, we think Merlin has gone back to her. But he's ill and needs rest. He's still recovering. He shouldn't be out here."

"That may be," Elyan said, "But who are we to stop Merlin from going after the one he loves? She may be a sorceress in a lake, but that's no reason to drag him back to Camelot."

Gwen shot her brother a grateful smile, glad someone was thinking of Merlin's feelings towards the Guardian of Avalon, but Merlin still needed to be cared for. "We just need to get him better, Elyan. Once he is, he can spend as much time at the lake as he pleases."

Gwaine turned in his saddle to look at Percival, who up until then had not said a word. "You're very quiet over there, Percy," he said.

The large knight looked up; he looked thoughtful. Everyone turned to look at him as he replied, "I've just been … thinking."

"Well, don't try too hard," Gwaine teased. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Percival shot Gwaine a mock glare, but then his expression turned serious. "It's just this whole Lady of the Lake business," he said.

"What about her?" Arthur asked.

"As you know," Percival began, "I didn't come from a kingdom where magic was outlawed. When I was a child, my mother would often trade with the druids, so I spent a lot of time in their company. The druids … they have legends about this Lady of the Lake."

Everyone listened to Percival revelation about his childhood in silence. They were surprised, as the quiet knight didn't often speak of his time before coming to Camelot, but they all sensed that what Percival was about to say was important. "No one really knows who the Lady of the Lake is. No one is sure. It is said the Lady has numerous identities. How do we know we can trust her? I know Merlin does, but she's a figure of legend, sire. And the druids have some incredible legends. Like the warlock whose power is unmatched and all of the druids swear fealty to him," he said.

Arthur mentally sighed_. Honestly, how many legends does that dolt have about him?_ He thought, but all he said out loud was "Emrys."

Gwen looked over at him at the mention of Merlin's druidic name, and Gwaine, Percival and Leon all looked at the king in surprise. Elyan merely looked on in confusion; he had never heard the name before.

"What do you know of Emrys?" Gwaine and Percival chorused.

Arthur pulled his horse to a stop and the others followed suit. "Hang on," he said, frowning at Gwaine. "What do _you_ know about Emrys. Percival I can gather – spending time with druids – but you?"

Gwaine shrugged. "I've been all over, including some druid camps. The druids are nice people, and their prophecies make for good fire-side stories."

Arthur turned to his second in command, "And you, Leon?"

"You know that the druid's healed me with the Cup of Life, Sire. It was while I was healing at their camp that I heard of the Coming of Emrys, but I put it down to merely legend."

"Who is Emrys?" Elyan asked.

"The most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth," Percival replied.

"Warlock?" Elyan still looked confused.

"Someone born with magic," Arthur answered.

"We don't have time for this," Gwen said, bringing them back to the task at hand. "We need to find Merlin. Emrys and the Lady of the Lake are not a problem. They will not bother us and they can be trusted. Now, let's go." Without another word, she set off, leaving her husband and the knights to rush to catch up to her.

* * *

Aside from falling face first into the dirt, Merlin thought he handled his first attempt at teleporting pretty well.

He didn't really have a plan when he decided to teleport himself to the Lake of Avalon. He knew it was a risky thing to do. He had no experience with teleporting. Whenever he wanted to go somewhere, he walked, or rode, or took a ride with a reluctant 'I am not a horse' Kilgharrah.

But he needed to be back at the lake. He needed to see her again. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to see Freya again, but he had to try. Merlin had lost so many that were important to him pursuing his destiny: Will, Freya, Morgana, his father. Surely … Surely fate could allow him this one more encounter with the Lady of the Lake?

He approached the lake's edge, and stood in the shallows. Light wasn't a problem, as the full moons lit the area aglow. "Freya!" He called. "Freya, please answer me."

There was nothing. Just the constant sound of water lapping on the shore. Merlin frowned in determination. "Emrys demands an audience with the Lady of the Lake!" He shouted. "I should be allowed that much, after everything! You could at least give me that! For all that I've done, after all that I've lost, you could at least let me see her!"

He didn't even know who he was shouting to, but it made him feel better. However, there was still no response.

Merlin sighed and looked down. _I just wanted to see her one more time_, he thought. _That was all._

"Hello, Merlin," her distinctive voice said.

The warlock's head snapped up and he broke out in a wide grin at the sight in front of him.

"Hello, Freya," he replied.

* * *

As they approached the Lake of Avalon, Arthur grew apprehensive.

Not that he'd admit that, of course, but he didn't know what to expect when they reached their destination. Would Merlin come home willingly? Would they be interrupting a moment between him and Freya? Would Merlin be using magic and they just stumbled upon it?

The king knew that he needed to get his friend back to Camelot, but Elyan's words from earlier were echoing in his mind. Who were they to take Merlin away from the one he loved?

_He needs to rest, _he told himself.

_He needs Freya, _another part of his mind said. He kindly told that part of his brain to shut up. Merlin needed to rest. That was what was important.

_If you were in his position, and Guinevere was the Lady of the Lake, would you want to come back? Are you sure you're just not desperate to get him back so you can question him about his magic? Are you doing this for him, or for yourself?_

Arthur shook himself out of his thoughts. All they were managing to do was making him feel worse.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" Guinevere asked, riding beside him.

He made a non-committal grunt in response.

She looked at him, knowingly. "We'll get him back," she said.

Arthur shook his head, "That's not what worries me. It's like what your brother said. Do we have a right to just drag Merlin back to Camelot?"

His wife reached over to gently squeeze his hand in comfort. "No, we have no right to do that. But Merlin will need us when Freya goes back to Avalon. It will be our duty to comfort him after she is gone. We are not dragging him away. We are just going to be there for him when he needs us."

Arthur gave Guinevere a grateful smile, his worries now put aside. Yes. They weren't going to take Merlin away from Freya, just to simply be there after she leaves. The king thought back to Merlin's sobs by the Lake of Avalon. Yes, his friend would need them, and they would be there.

* * *

"I cannot stay here forever, Merlin," Freya murmured.

The warlock sighed, "I wish you could. I wish we could have stayed together." They were sitting in the shallows of the lake. Freya couldn't leave the water, so they merely sat in each other's embrace. Merlin didn't mind. He just used his magic to keep himself warm, and he could use magic to dry himself off. Freya, for her part, didn't seem fazed by the temperature of the water at all. "We were going to go away together and find a place by some mountains."

Freya smiled, "A few fields."

Merlin held her closer to him, "Wild flowers."

"A couple of cows."

"And a lake," he said, looking out at the lake before them.

"And a lake," Freya repeated, resting her head on his shoulder.

There was a short, comfortable silence between them before Merlin broke it, "Well, at least we got the lake part right."

Freya sighed, "At least there's that."

Merlin said nothing, he just turned to her and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Here in the lake, he could trick himself into thinking Freya was still alive. She was warm and solid in his arms. Her chest rose and fell like she was breathing and she had such light in her eyes.

He had all this magic, but he still couldn't save her. What was the point of his magic if he couldn't save the woman he loved? Yes, Arthur was his destiny and he was the king's protector, but where in his destiny did it say he had to be alone?

He pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "No," he murmured.

Freya took a step back and looked at him quizzically, "Sorry?"

Merlin took her hands in his. "I refuse to believe that I have all this magic and yet we will forever be parted. I am bringing you back!"

Freya looked aghast, "Merlin, no! You can't! That is dangerous magic."

But Merlin refused to listen. Instead, he threw he head back and roared to the sky, "_O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"_

"Merlin, no!" Freya protested. "I am bound to the Lake of Avalon. I will live on forever here. Immortal, like you-" Freya gasped and cut herself off. Clearly not meaning to reveal what she had.

That made Merlin pause. _Immortal_. "So it's true," he murmured. "I had wondered. I had suspected."

Freya nodded, "You and I will live throughout the ages, my love. You amongst the world of men, and me here in Avalon."

"Do you think I want that?" Merlin asked, "To live on while those I love grow old and die around me? To be forever parted from you?"

"Not forever, Merlin," Freya said, "Everyone dies sometime, even the great Emrys."

"I just have to wait years, decades, centuries, until what? Until the Old Religion decides I've done enough and can just pass away in my sleep?"

"Merlin-"

"-Is this what you wanted, Freya? Honestly? You are free from your curse, yes, but you are just as cursed now. You are bound to this lake. You can never leave it. Is that truly what you wanted out of life?"

Freya looked on the verge of tears, "No," she said, her voice wobbling. "I wanted a life free from my curse, with you. With a house by some mountains and fields, with wild flowers, and cows and a lake."

He held her to him, and only let go when Kilgharrah landed on the shore. "You called for me, young warlock?"

Merlin left Freya in the water and went to approach the Great Dragon. "I want to bring Freya back to life," he said, cutting right to the chase. "I want to end the enchantment that binds her to the Lake of Avalon and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

The Dragon looked displeased, worried even, "That is powerful magic, Merlin. Too powerful, I think, even for you. I cannot support this. It cannot be done, young warlock. You may hold power over Life and Death, but Avalon needs a guardian, and this is out of your reach."

"Freya has not always been Avalon's guardian!" Merlin argued, "There must have been someone before her."

Kilgharrah nodded, "The guardianship has indeed changed from time to time. I believe the previous guardian was Nimueh, the High Priestess of the Old Religion, sent here to be the guardian as penance for her crimes against Emrys and the Once and Future King. She did her job, until your magic bound Freya's spirit as the Lady's."

Merlin looked shocked at that revelation, "So it was my magic that made Freya the Lady of the Lake?"

Wordlessly, the dragon nodded.

"Then my magic can change her back," he declared.

"Merlin, no!" Freya protested again from her position in the lake. "That is dangerous magic. To create life a life must be given, and Avalon must have a guardian! There must always be a Lady of the Lake, and I do not want you to risk yourself for me!"

Merlin turned to her, determination on his features. "I am Emrys. I can do this. _I can do this._ I am not taking someone's life, but giving you mine."

"MERLIN, NO!" Both Freya and the Great Dragon chorused.

"You are far too important, young warlock!" Kilgharrah shouted. "The fate of Albion rests on your shoulders."

"And I will not let you do that for me!" Freya declared passionately.

Merlin shook his head at them, "Will you two let me explain? I am Emrys. I am immortal. I am simply going to give you, Freya, some of that life. My life is endless, apparently, and I can give you some of that infinity."

To Merlin's surprise, neither Freya nor Kilgharrah had anything to say to that. He could tell they were both trying to find the flaws in the plan – not that it was much of a plan, he was making it up on the spot – to find ways to convince him otherwise, but he refused to let them. "As for the guardian," he said, continuing on so neither of them could voice their protests, "you say that Nimueh was sent to be the Lady to pay penance for her crimes? Well, I have another candidate who can fill that role."

"Who?" Freya asked.

"Morgause."

Even Kilgharrah looked surprised at that suggestion, "Well, I cannot say the witch doesn't deserve it," he grumbled. _That wasn't an all-out no_, Merlin thought. _Does this mean he will let me do it? Not that I need his permission._

"I don't know about this, Merlin," Freya sounded unsure.

"Please," Merlin entreated. "At least let me try."

Freya exchanged a glance with the Great Dragon. They both looked uneasy, but reluctantly said "Very well."

"For both of your sakes, I hope this works," Kilgharrah said, "I will lend you my strength while you cast the spell, young warlock. You will need it."

"Thank you, old friend," Merlin said gratefully.

Merlin joined Freya back in the water. "Give me your hands," he said, "I will also need to draw on your power as the Lady of the Lake to select Morgause as your successor."

Freya nodded. "Please be careful," she whispered.

He gave her a grin, as if nothing was wrong and he wasn't about to attempt an overly-complicated spell to bring her back to life.

"Trust me," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss. "Everything will be fine."

The ground shook as Kilgharrah took some steps towards them, ready to blow his breath of power over the pair. "Good luck to you, Merlin," the old dragon rumbled.

Freya shut her eyes and Merlin did the same, readying his magic. He took a deep breath and began the spell, feeling the boost Khilgarrah gave him with his magical breath.

He opened his eyes while he chanted. They were burning a never-ending gold, and the whole around them began to shine like the sun. Golden light surrounded them. The air around them was crackling with power as Emrys bent the magic to his will.

Power began to flow between him and Freya. He shut his eyes in concentration once more.

For Freya, he would do this. For Freya, he would not fail.

* * *

They had nearly reached the Lake of Avalon when the path ahead of them began to glow with a golden light.

It was much like the light that had accompanied Freya when she first came out of the lake. _Merlin_, Arthur thought. _What is that clotpole doing?!_

"Come on!" He called, kicking his horse into a gallop.

Gwen and the knights followed closely after him. The king just hoped that by the time they got there it wouldn't be too late. God only knows what that idiot is up to.

Arriving at the lake Arthur was met with the strangest sight he had ever seen, and he doubted he would ever forget for as long as he lived. Merlin was standing in the water in front of Freya, her hands clasped in his. Both of them had their eyes shut and their heads bowed. Merlin was shouting in the language of the Old Religion, bathed in golden light that seemed to encompass both him and Freya. And then there was the _dragon_. The Great Dragon was standing next to them looking decidedly healthy and _not dead_.

Arthur could hear the gasps of his knights behind him as Merlin blatantly used magic, and powerful magic, if the tension in the air was anything to go by. His manservant's voice was laced with it: Power and authority that didn't belong with the normal goofy Merlin that Arthur knew. The king became aware that the man standing in the water was indeed the prophesised Emrys.

Arthur didn't know what to make of any of it. He didn't know what Merlin and Freya were doing. But his brain connected the words _Merlin_ and _dragon_ and then he was off charging to protect his friend. It comforted him to hear the shouts of his knights as they charged after him. Bravest knights in the five kingdoms, indeed.

The golden dragon turned to face them, growled and shouted – honest to god, _shouted_ – at them. "DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER, KNIGHTS OF CAMELOT!"

Hearing the dragon speak stopped Arthur in his tracks. His sword fell limp at his side as he and the knights stared at the beast in shock. Arthur was distantly aware of Guinevere timidly coming to join them, and Merlin's continued chanting in the language of the Old Religion. But all he could do was stare at the dragon he had supposedly killed in undisguised shock because it had just _spoke_.

"To disturb Merlin now would be a grave mistake," the dragon went on. "He is bending magic to his will and bringing his beloved back to life. It is complicated magic, even for Emrys, and to stop him mid-incantation would be disastrous."

"Emrys," the knights all murmured in awe, remembering their conversation about the 'most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth'. The fact that it was Merlin had stumped them all.

"Do not approach him," the dragon cautioned. "For if any harm befalls my Dragonlord, I will hold you all responsible." He turned and looked pointedly at Arthur, "Once and Future King, or not."

_Dragondlord. Did he just say _Dragonlord_?!_ "Merlin is a Dargonlord?!" Arthur asked, finding his voice at last.

"Merlin, son of Hunith and Balinor is indeed the last Dragonlord, Arthur Pendragon," the beast replied. "He spared my life on the battlefield where you and your knights tried to kill me. He banished me from Camelot, showed me mercy, and since then I have helped him towards his destiny gladly."

_Son of Balinor_. Arthur thought back to Merlin's emotional response at the death of the gruff Dragonlord.

_No man is worth your tears._

Arthur felt guilt flood through him. _Oh god, what a horrible thing to say. I am sorry, Merlin._

The king sheathed his sword, knowing the dragon would be no threat to them if he was an ally of Merlin's. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Round Table knights do the same.

"Excuse me," Guinevere said, stepping forward and mustering her courage to address the dragon. Arthur could help but smiled proudly at his wife.

"Ah yes, Guinevere Pendragon," the dragon greeted, "The Once and Future Queen of Albion."

Gwen blushed under such a title, but continued on nevertheless. "Do you have a name, Great Dragon?"

"My name is Kilgharrah, Your Majesty," he said with a bow of his large head.

Arthur hadn't stopped to think if the beast had a name, but it was so typically kind of Guinevere to ask.

"BI SE WILLA FRAM EMRYS BEON DON!" Merlin shouted, snapping their attention back to the pair in the water. The golden light that surrounded the two flared one last time, before fading away completely. The lake was then only lit by moonlight, and Arthur had to wait a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the change.

There was the sound of splashes as both Merlin and Freya fell backwards into the water, both unconscious. In an instant Arthur was racing into the shallows, Gwaine a second behind him. Arthur pulled Merlin out of the water and Gwaine went to grab Freya.

Arthur carried his manservant to the shore, and carefully laid him on the ground, aware that Gwaine had done the same to Freya. They laid the pair side by side and nervously checked that they were breathing. It wasn't until the king was assured that both were okay and merely unconscious that he grasped the important of Freya being on the shore of the Lake of Avalon. He gasped, and bent down to inspect her further. It was only then that Arthur noticed the rise and fall of her chest

"What?" Gwen asked anxiously, as she too came over to inspect the pair, the other knights following her. "Is she alright?"

Arthur was looking down at Freya with an expression of awe on his face. "She's more than alright," the king replied, "She's warm, she's breathing, she's – she's out of the water. Merlin did it. She's alive!"

* * *

**Just another Author's Note:**

The "BI SE WILLA FRAM EMRYS BEON DON!" is literally me translating word by word, "BY THE WILL OF EMRYS BE DONE!"

How hard is it to find Old English translators? I could not find one that did whole sentences for the life of me.

Please review! :D


	5. Epilogue

So here's the ridiculously short epilogue. It's mainly so short because I love the last line and wanted to end on that, but it keeps it opens for if I ever decide to write a sequel. But please tell me what you think. I'd like to know how my first foray into Merlin fanfiction is received, cause I've got like three other Merlin fanfics started on my computer (Merlin fanfiction will be my undoing, I swear to god). Anyways, thanks for reading! :) x

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, you guys.

* * *

**By The Lakeside**

**Epilogue**

* * *

The first thing Merlin thought of when he woke up was he wanted to go back to sleep. He was tired, so tired. He barely felt like he could lift his arms, but the warlock managed to struggle into a sitting position.

Only to find himself in the most lavish bed he had ever slept in. Where was he? He wasn't at the Lake of Avalon, he wasn't in his bedroom, and he knew it was Camelot's castle by the architecture, but whose chambers was he in? How did he get there?

"Ah, the infamous warlock finally awakes!" Said an instantly recognisable, teasing voice.

Merlin looked to see Arthur walking through the door, a wide grin on his face. "Good to see you back in the land of the living, you clotpole."

Merlin was on the verge of instantly replying, "That's my word," when he finally realised how exactly Arthur had greeted him.

_Infamous warlock_.

He stared at the king in shock, fear coursing through him. _Arthur knows! Oh God, Arthur knows!_

Arthur sat in a chair by the bed, a smile on his face. But seeing the look of sheer panic on his friend's face made the grin disappear. "Merlin," the king said seriously, "It's alright. I know about your magic. I know that you're Emrys, and it's alright. I'm not going to harm you. No one in Camelot is going to harm you or anyone with magic ever again."

Merlin could only open and close his mouth in shock, unable to form words. "Y-Y-You know," he managed to choke out, "How do you know?"

The smile returned to the king's face. "Well, Freya had told me some confusing things when she healed you, and I had a lot of questions after you sobbed your little heart out at the Lake of Avalon. So I talked to Gaius about this Emrys person Freya had mentioned."

Merlin just sat in silence, still too shocked to speak. Arthur knew of his magic, and he seemed okay with it. He just claimed no one with magic was ever going to be harm again. Merlin felt so overwhelmed, he felt like crying. But what Arthur had mentioned jolted Merlin's memory.

"Freya!" He blurted, interrupting the king and rushing to get out of bed, "I need to find her! I need to see if it worked!"

"Merlin!" Arthur said, pushing him back into bed, "Gaius says you're strictly to rest."

"But-"

"-No buts!"

"I need to find her!"

"Merlin, lie down!"

"No, Arthur, I need to-"

"-Lie down you idiot before I make you."

"Let me go! You're such a prat! We should call you Arthur Pratdragon."

The king ignored him and pushed Merlin back into the bed, pulling up the covers. He then turned to the door and called out, "Guinevere! Can you please come in here?"

A few seconds passed and chamber door opened. The queen of Camelot entered, looking relieved to see Merlin awake, and trailing behind her, dressed in servants garb, was –

"Freya!" Merlin exclaimed, tears leaking out of his eyes as he stared at his lost love. She was beaming at him, her eyes pooling with tears as well. She was alive. She was no longer tied to the Lake of Avalon. He'd done it!

She rushed to his side and Arthur and Gwen stepped back to give them some space. Merlin wordlessly reached out to cup Freya's face. Her skin was warm to the touch. This was real, she was real.

"I did it," he whispered.

"You did it, Merlin," she whispered back.

Unable to control himself, Merlin leant forward to catch her lips with his own. Instantly, her arms wrapped around him and she buried her hands in his hair. Merlin's arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was alive. She was in his arms, returning his embrace. Merlin pulled out of the kiss and laughed, unable to keep his ecstatic emotions on the inside. Freya joined in, the both of them wearing identical beaming smiles.

Merlin tore his eyes away from her beautiful face to look at the king and queen. Arthur and Gwen both wore blushes after watching the passionate display between he and Freya, and Merlin was sure Arthur was about to tease him for it. But to his surprise the king said nothing and merely smiled.

"We will leave you two alone," Gwen said.

"Yes," Arthur agreed, "Though you and I will talk later, Merlin, when you're well rested. But I'm happy for you, my friend. And you don't have to worry about finding Freya work or a place to stay, as Guinevere has taken her on as her maidservant."

Merlin looked from the king and queen, to the woman in his arms, and back. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

"You have no need to thank us, Merlin," Gwen said. "It is us that need to thank you."

She and Arthur turned to walk out the door, but they stopped at the sound of Merlin's voice.

"Wait!" He said, and they turned back to face him. "These chambers," Merlin said, gesturing to the extravagant room he found himself in, "whose are they?"

Gwen and Arthur exchanged a look before turning back to Merlin. They both wore wide smiles.

"These?" Arthur said, beaming at his best friend, "They belong to Lord Merlin Emrys, First Advisor to the King and Court Warlock of Camelot."

**THE END**


End file.
